candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Nougat Noir
- | characters = Dachshund, Bubblegum Troll | champion = Private Ice Cream | new = Coconut Wheels in Jelly levels Lucky Candies in liquorice locks | released = February 4, 2015 | difficulty = Somewhat easy | previous = Candy Calaboose | next = Gummy Galaxy }} Nougat Noir is the 57th episode of Candy Crush Saga and the third episode of World Ten. This episode was released on February 4, 2015. The champion title for this episode is Private Ice Cream. Story Before episode: Dachshund is investigating a case of theft at the vault. After episode: Tiffi shines a flashlight on the Bubblegum Troll, who then drops his loot in a state of panic. New things Technically, nothing new is added, but this episode features a few things that have not been seen in previous episodes: *Coconut Wheels are found on jelly levels for the first time on Level 838. *Lucky Candies are found in locks for the first time on Level 842. Guide Levels This episode contains levels 831-845. *Easiest level: [[Level 840|'Level 840']] *Hardest level: Level 844 Nougat Noir has some somewhat hard-hard levels like 831, 833, 834, 836, and 837, and 1 very hard level, 844. However, there are some easy levels, too. Overall, this episode is much easier than previous episode, Candy Calaboose. There are 9 jelly levels , 4 ingredient levels , and 2 candy order levels . Gallery Ep057cutscene.png|Before story Ep057end.png|After story Level 831 Reality.png|Level 831 - |link=Level 831 Level 832 Reality before.png|Level 832 - (Before candies settle)|link=Level 832 Level 832 Reality after.png|Level 832 - (After candies settle)|link=Level 832 Level 833 Reality.png|Level 833 - |link=Level 833 Level 834 Reality.png|Level 834 - |link=Level 834 Level 835 Reality.png|Level 835 - |link=Level 835 Level 836 Reality.png|Level 836 - |link=Level 836 Level 837 Reality.png|Level 837 - |link=Level 837 Level 838 Reality.png|Level 838 - |link=Level 838 Level 839 Reality.png|Level 839 - |link=Level 839 Level 840 Reality.png|Level 840 - |link=Level 840 Level 841 Reality.png|Level 841 - |link=Level 841 Level 842 Reality.png|Level 842 - |link=Level 842 Level 843 Reality.png|Level 843 - |link=Level 843 Level 844 Reality.png|Level 844 - |link=Level 844 Level 845 Reality.png|Level 845 - |link=Level 845 Nougat Noir Map.png|Map on Facebook Trivia *This episode has alliteration. *The area behind the window appears to be Candy Town - you can see the word "Candy" and a town-like area. *This is the fourteenth episode in a row in which there is no text in the story. *This episode continues the trend of having no timed or moves levels as they are absent once again. *There are only 2 Candy Order Levels in this episode, 834 and 842. **Also, both of them require only Colour bombs, and look difficult. *This episode doesn't have chocolate spawners. *This episode continues the trend of having no Toffee Tornadoes. As of level 845, they have been absent for 381 levels. *This episode continues the trend of having no moves or timed levels as they are absent yet again. Category:World Ten Category:Episodes Category:Reality episodes Category:Released Episodes of 2015 Category:Somewhat easy episodes